


Caged Beast

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stormcage is boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 142  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 22

When the Doctor isn't there to take her out for a night (or several) of wedded bliss, the Stormcage is incredibly boring. During the day, River keeps herself sane with her calisthenics routine and research for an article she's writing and multiple plans to break herself out the next time she needs to race to the Doctor's rescue.

But the nights are the worst. After lights-out, they stretch to eternity, and she can feel every moment that lies between her and the next day.

In the dark, she dreams of the Doctor, and her hands drift down between her legs.


End file.
